1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shoe, and more particularly to a shoe for bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One typical shoe for attaching onto the bicycle is shown in FIGS. 5-7 and comprises an outsole 93 including an opening 96 formed therein for receiving a coupler 95 which is to be coupled to a pedal 97 (FIG. 4) of the bicycle for solidly securing the shoe to the pedal 97 and for preventing the shoe from being disengaged from the pedal 97. A shoe upper 90 includes a peripheral flange 91 extended inward from the bottom peripheral portion thereof and engaged into the outsole 93. An insole 92 and a pad 94 are engaged in the shoe upper 90. The insole 92 includes two oblong holes 921 formed therein for threading the fasteners 951 and includes a recess 922 formed therein for receiving a fastener plate 99 which is preferably made of metal materials. The fasteners 951 are threaded through the oblong holes 921 of the insole 92 and are threaded to the fastener plate 99 for securing the coupler 95 to the insole 92. The insole 92 and the shoe upper 90 and the outsole 91 are secured together by such as the adhesive materials, and may further be solidly secured together with stitches. For allowing the coupler 95 to be secured to the insole 92 with the fasteners 951, the insole 92 should be made of materials having a suitable strength for preventing the insole 92 from being deformed and for stably and solidly retaining the coupler 95 to the insole 92. Accordingly, a gap 98 should be formed between the outsole 93 and the insole 92, such that the insole 92 may not be solidly secured to the outsole 93 and such that the coupler 95 may become loose relative to the outsole 93 when the insole 92 is loosen relative to the outsole 93. The dirt may enter into the gap 98 formed between the outsole 93 and the insole 92, such that the insole 92 may further be easily disengaged from the outsole 93. Especially, the peripheral flange 91 may not be formed flat when the peripheral flange 91 is bent radially inward from the bottom peripheral portion of the shoe upper 90.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional shoes for bicycles.